


The Beauty & The Prince

by natachasun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bear! Hoseok, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Mpreg, Prince! Hyunwoo, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natachasun/pseuds/natachasun
Summary: Son Hyunwoo was free until his Mother, the Queen Minah, decided to engage him with a Princess.However, he didn't want to accept that marriage._______King Son Hyunbin : Hyunwoo's FatherQueen Lee Minah : Hyunwoo's MotherTaeyang & Taegyun : Hyunwoo's twin little brothersJooheon : DukeKihyun : ChefChangkyun : Babysitter





	1. Annoying arranged marriage

 

 **“Sir Hyunbin!! Your son is unbelievable!!”** A woman raised her voice which echoed through the huge palace.

All maids threw anxious glances at each other in the corridor and trembled.

 **“That's rude my Queen.. and I’m reminding you that he is** _ **our**_ **son, not only mine.”** Her husband tried to reach her waist to soothe her nerves but she slapped his hand instead.

 **“What did you say?!”** The Queen's eyes turned dark, scoffed at what she has just heard. So the King quickly shut his mouth as if he hadn't said anything.

So it started again, the quarrel over the same topic for the tenth time. A quarrel that wasn’t about the land they have just given to the farmers neither the financial problem of the town but rather a mere issue that was the hardest to handle for a Father or a King.

 **“You know that he never listens to us?”** She explained, stepping forward at each word and the King’s eyes widened in fear. **“And I told you to stop spoiling him. Until now he still spends time in the forest.”**

**“Y-Yes! I mean..He's only nineteen. Let him think about it-”**

**“Shut up!”** She harshly cut him off. **“He has reached the required age to be the King but that kid has become out of control, Majesty good-for-nothing-Son.”**

 **“Hey Honey calm down…I will talk to him okay?”** He tried to convince her and she looked at him for a moment, uncertain and reconsidering the offer.

**“Promise me to meet him after dinner so he won't escape again.”**

**“Yes, I will.”** He grinned and the Queen rolled her eyes at his stupid face.

 _She is easy with reassuring words,_  the King thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **“Fine, I’m going to take care of the twins.”** The woman left and the maids followed her carefully from behind. 

**“Yes, see you later.”**

 

Once she was away, the King's face winced and he let his body crash on the couch, massaging his forehead in the process. He looked at the mirror from the corner of the lodge and inspected each feature of his face, his wrinkles started to grow.  _Great._ In less than a year, their son had to be crowned, but before that he should learn about his future duties.

Actually the Queen was not that harsh, as if she wasn’t enough since the first day of their marriage but the woman was worried about the future of their son. The teenager seemed too rebellious and stubborn since his childhood and that wasn't the kind of behavior they were expecting from him.

 

 

 

________x________

 

 

 

It was 11:15 in the morning, and everyone in the Castle has been looking for the Prince but he was found nowhere.

 **“One day, that Prince will drive me crazy.”**  Jooheon cursed at himself as he went upstairs, sweaty from head to toes. The duke guessed that he might just have come back from the forest a few minutes ago.

As he arrived in front of a room, he started to knock on the door, wishing for a response.

A voice responded from inside **“Come in.”** and Jooheon did as said.

As soon as he stepped forwards, he caught in sight the Prince sitting at his table and he remembered what he had to say.

The Duke cleared his throat and raised his face, looking serious. **“Excuse me for the intrusion, Prince. But the Queen wants to see you.”**

There was a short silence, then the sound of the fork jostling against the iron plate before the prince decided to open his mouth.

 **“Why?”** He quietly asked as he chewed the fried egg from the fork, his eyes still focused on the book he was reading. The duke hesitated a bit until Hyunwoo’s words came first.  **“I’ll go there after taking a nap. I'm feeling tired so you can leave now.”**

**“But Prince-”**

**“What?”** Hyunwoo stopped reading to look straight at Jooheon's eyes, expression clearly irritated.

 **“S-She said right now..?”** He responded with an intimidated voice, but the young man ignored him and made a hand sign to ask him to go out.

The Duke refused to go. To be honest, his work has turned out to be more than exhausting since they have decided to take control over the Prince and now he didn't want to hear the Queen's complaint anymore.

 **“Please, I'm begging you.”** He pleaded again, adding a pinch of despair in his tone. Sometimes, he tried hardly to fight against the tears but in the end it was too hard to handle.

 **“Damn Jooheon. STOP IT.”** Hyunwoo spat out as he put his book down, **“Okay I’ll go but don't make that face anymore.”**

 **“Thank you so much!”** The older one thanked him with a wide smile and went back to the door.

 

 

After that, the Prince took off his jacket and chose proper clothes in his closet before he decided to go to the living room.

As he walked through the corridor, he could sense his Mother’s dangerous gaze from afar. Queen Lee Minah, his Mother, was a woman who highly valued family and responsibility. Since her childhood, she has been cherished dearly and was one of the most intelligent princesses in the country. So it was indeed natural for her to be strict to her son, even if he was not an easy boy.

Although Hyunwoo already knew the main topic of the discussion, he had already planned objections in mind and was determined to disagree with her.

He stood nervously in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening it. The Prince found his Mother on her armchair with her legs crossed. That was bad.

 

 **“Morning Mother…”** He greeted with his usual formal tone and slowly closed the door.

 **“I was waiting for you, young man. Have a seat.”** She ordered as she took a sip of her lukewarm green tea.

Hyunwoo obeyed and walked towards the couch in front of her. He even dared to look at her sharp stare. 

 **“Are you going to talk about marriage again?”** Hyunwoo suddenly asked.

**“Stop acting like a child, will you.”**

**“Mother, I’ve already told you I won't change my mind. I’m disapproving this marriage for the seventh time.”**

**“How can you talk back to your Mother?? And do you think your Father and I loved each other the first time we saw each other? Our parents decided it because it was the best for us.”** She stated but her son seemed to disagree.

**“I already know that but time has changed.”**

The Queen put the cup on the coffee table and looked at him straight in the eyes. **“Listen to me my Dear. Tomorrow is the party for the thirty years of reign of your Father so I would be happy if you show to the guests how well-educated you are. Show them that you are worthy to take care of the Kingdom. Just think about your little brothers... who will take care of them if you give up the throne?”**

Hyunwoo opened his mouth to refute but suddenly closed it. He sighed and grumbled. The Queen smiled to his reaction because that meant he knew she was right.

Family was also his weak point so there was no use on keeping arguing. However, Hyunwoo could just fake and accept it, then think of another plan of escaping later. That was the best idea.

 **“Fine…I get it.”** The boy resigned and his Mother nodded, relieved.

**“Great. So discuss about the wedding preparations with the Princess. I'd be glad to advise my daughter-in-law.”**

**“We are not even married yet..”**

**“Yeah I know Darling but if you need something I’m here.”**

**“Your Father is also here.”** A deep voice interfered in the discussion and Hyunwoo turned at him with surprise. 

 **“Morning Father.”** He bowed to him.

 **“Hi Son.** **I was thinking about talking to you but it seems like your Mother did it before me..Ha Ha Ha…”**

 **“Oh really?”** She questioned ironically, because he had promised to talk to him first.

 **“Wow** **calm down. I've got the message so don’t quarrel!”** Hyunwoo said to cut them off. He was fed up of arguing every day.

 

Now, the King was happy that his son has become a responsible and mature man.

 

 

 

**_________x__________**

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo remained straight as he stood in front of the mirror, dressed in the old royal uniform of his Father. Jooheon helped him and put the rest of the accessories on.

Actually, he looked like some soldiers forced to assist a royal event, wishing nothing but spending a quiet Friday afternoon in his room. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case that day.

He then hid behind the corridor, watching the musicians playing at the main hall. The ball has started, and for the worst case, it was the day he would meet his fiancé.

 **“Prince Hyunwoo, please don't move. The guests are waiting for you to appear.”** The Duke whispered as he tried to adjust the Prince’s collar.

 **“I'm stressed to death. Don't confuse me.”** He responded, trying to stay calm as possible.

**“Then take a deep breath. Think about how happy your parents will be to see you on the throne.”**

**“Do you want me to choke you..?”** The taller stared at him with anger burning in his eyes. He was already sweating till the bones because it was because of that throne that he was in this condition.

 **“No thanks, but let me get you a clean tissue for your face. Just a minute.”** The red-haired man said and ran upstairs.

Hyunwoo sighed; he wasn't going to wait there forever. The hot weather in the room and seeing the guests gossiping already started to suffocate him. 

 

As he made his way to the crowd, he suddenly bumped into a taller man, around 1,90m tall, with a larger build than his. He frowned as he looked at the man.

 **“Sorry your Highness. I haven’t seen you.”** The stranger apologized with his husky tone and bowed.

 **“I’m fine.”** Hyunwoo replied as he walked away.

A few meters away, he stared back at the man, his eyebrow raised. It was strange because he had never seen that man before, even when he was younger. And he looked intimidating.

 **“Where did you go, Prince?!”** Jooheon yelled to him as he arrived with a tissue in hand.

 **“Jooheon, do you know him?”** Hyunwoo pointed at the unique tall guest. 

The guy was now standing behind a group of gossip women and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo.

**“That man? Oh his name is Kim Woobin, the adviser of the King Shin Chanwoo.”**

**“King Chanwoo? Why is his adviser even here?”** The prince asked. As far as he knew, no representative from that Kingdom never came to their gatherings.

The man looked at them and caught the Prince's glare. He didn’t smile and looked displeased.

 **“A delegate from each Kingdom has to come today. You know this marriage is a kind of political unification.”** Jooheon replied, diplomatically.

 **“Ah I see.”**  He let out a loud breath. He got tired of this kind of topic and prayed his ancestor to end this party soon.

 

After a few greetings, the room suddenly became quiet and everybody made a way to two guests who stood in the entrance. 

The Prince turned towards them and met the King Lee Minho with his daughter Suzy. She walked gracefully in a long red dress and Hyunwoo could hear people’s compliment about her beautiful figure. 

Headlong, the Prince stepped forwards and greeted them. 

 

**“Welcome to the Castle, your Highness.”**

**“Son Hyunwoo?”** The King asked confidently and the boy nodded. The middle-aged man suddenly hugged him as if he was his long lost son, then he quietly pulled off from the prince to look properly at his face. **“Your Father didn't disappoint me at all.”**

 **“Hum?”** Hyunwoo looked awkwardly at Suzy who was apparently embarrassed by her own Father.

 **“Don't scare my kid, Minho.”** The King Son Hyunbin interrupted the affection overload of the older man.

**“You have such a great son, Hyunbin. He is courteous, refined, polite and handsome. I already admire him.”**

**“You should thank his beautiful Mother for that. ”** His Father replied proudly, earning a loud laugh from the other King.

 **“Now, I know where he got that beautiful dark-brown hair and these alluring chocolate brown eyes.”** He praised the young prince. **“But enough of my talk, I think we need to leave these two alone.”** He whispered and Son Hyunbin agreed before leaving the two of them in the middle of the huge reception.

 

Hyunwoo slapped himself mentally and managed to fake a smile. Well, it wasn’t if he had a choice anyway. 

The two young couple stared at each other and looked away. The sound of the music played around made the mood less embarrassing.

The boy cleaned his throat and looked somewhere else, his parents. He then met his Mother’s grinning face from her throne and hissed involuntary.  **“Aisssh.”**

 **“You said something, Prince Hyunwoo?”** The Princess asked as she managed to look properly at the Prince.

 **“Oh no. Let's have a seat.”** He quickly said, noticing that she might have been tired of standing that long in high heels.

She hesitated a bit before looking at him. Hyunwoo stopped and turned back when he saw that she didn't move from her spot.

 **“To be honest, I was against my Father's decision at first. I mean we had never met each other.. But after meeting you I think it's not that bad and I'm glad to be here with you.”** The young woman confessed, feeling pleased with his kind gestures and finally followed him. 

Hyunwoo invited her to their table and helped her sit on her chair.

 **“Thank you.”** She smiled shyly.

Once they were sitting, Hyunwoo chose a wine in front of them and poured the fresh drink in her glass. 

 **“So, what are your hobbies?”** He asked.

**“I like reading. And how about you?”**

**“Call me Hyunwoo.”** He said and she nodded. **“I like hanging around the forest, and I hate staying at home.”**

 **“That's wonderful! You are a free soul, I guess you are very special.”** She replied with more confidence and interest in her tone.

**“I’m not sure about that.”**

**“Shouldn't we talk about your childhood? I want to know more about you.”** She suggested and the Prince slightly frowned as he served her the wine.

 

As he took a sip of the drink, his gaze strayed to the garden, which was a seen-through-inside glass wall, and saw a person walking away from the palace. He put down the glass and frowned.

Who was it? No one was allowed to walk outside the castle when the sun started to set down. He watched the man walking alone to the forest.

Suzy suddenly called him out of his thoughts.

**“Is there a problem, Hyunwoo?”**

**“I-I’m feeling a bit dizzy due to the hot weather. Can I go out for a minute?”**

**“Y-Yes. Go ahead. I’ll wait inside.”**

**“Yeah..”**

 

 

________x________

 

 

 

Hyunwoo jumped on his black horse and directly headed towards the forest from the back exit. Without anyone seeing him.

 

The forest was quiet as usual. The moonlight brightened the pathway where his horse galloped.  

_"Where did that man go? In no way could he have just disappeared like that because there is no road around there."_

After some rounds, the prince saw a stream not far from there but before they reached it, he suddenly heard a long growl, threatening all squirrels and howls around there.

Hyunwoo stopped and he led his horse to the source of the noise.

Was it a wolf, tiger..? How come has he never heard of that kind of growl? He knew that forest better than anyone else and now he was confused.

As he approached, he heard a second growl and his heart started to beat faster. They arrived to the dark place and the boy saw someone standing behind a tree with a bag in hand. Based on the tall figure, he was certain that man was that Kim Woobin.

 **“You! What are you doing here ?”** Hyunwoo asked as he stopped and jumped off of his black horse. 

 **“P-Prince Hyunwoo?”** The man stuttered in his husky voice, alerted by his sudden presence. The prince didn’t know why he acted all shocked and headed towards him. **“W-Wait! Don’t move forward!!!”** He shouted and blocked the way from the boy.

The prince frowned by how authoritative his tone was.

 **“Why are you yel-”** He walked towards the man but without realizing what was happening, he was knocked roughly on the ground and heard his black horse screaming behind him.

Hyunwoo, lying down on the hard ground, groaned painfully from the shock on the back of his head. His eyes slowly opened and proceeded to analyze the situation. Then, he froze when the face a huge beast of three meters was facing, his claws digging into ground and ready to bite him with his row of fangs. His mind went blank and his body refused to cooperate, warm sweat pouring along his forehead. With eyes wide opened, a detail suddenly caught his attention, making him agape, mesmerized.

The monster was staring fiercely at him with sparkling blue aqua eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stressful night

 

_**"Don't move forward!!”** Kim Woobin yelled in his husky tone._

That was what he heard last before everything went dark and he fell to the ground.

 

The Prince blinked twice before staring at the huge body on top of him. He couldn’t move at all. _He was trapped._

He gulped, afraid to go away. And his black horse, agitated, jumped nonstop as it backed away. His life has come to an end, he thought. However despite the fear, he could not get his eyes off of the magnificent of the beast’s sparkling blue eyes. His mind might have been burnt out for staring at him.

Suddenly, the bear's muscles twitched as Woobin caressed its brown fur from behind.

 **“He's not dangerous. Set him free.”** The tall man asked. Soon, the bear automatically got off the Prince and quietly walked away. As if he understood what the man had said.

After releasing the grip, Hyunwoo let out a nervous sigh and rested his head on the ground. Woobin quickly rushed to reach his arm. 

**“Are you hurt?”**

**“No...”** Hyunwoo replied, still in shock, and he brushed his hair with a hand.

It was a miracle that he didn’t get any serious injuries, Woobin thought. It could have been dangerous if he was not there to stop the animal. But he was more surprised that the bear did not bite him straight away like it used to do with strangers.

After a minute, Hyunwoo looked around and looked curiously at the other. 

 **“What was that?”**  

So the Prince had followed him after leaving earlier.

 **“Now that you are out of danger** **, I will take my leave now.”** Kim Woobin bowed and walked away.

 **“WAIT** **.”** Hyunwoo yelled in panic and managed to walk properly despite his shaky legs. “ **Where are you going?”**

 **“Please go back to the Castle, Prince Hyunwoo.”** The man answered back but the other fastened his steps and followed him.

 **“** ** _Leave you alone_** **? How dare you say that to me?”** Hyunwoo was not pleased.

Woobin halted after hearing the constant pertinacity and stared at the shorter with a dark and angry look. The prince gulped. After that, the bear’s growl echoed in the forest.

 **“PLEASE** **.”** Woobin groaned as he looked worried. 

 **“I won’t go** **away.”** Hyunwoo insisted and pointed the bear that was resting a few trees away from them.

The taller’s eyes widened as he looked at the animal.

**“You seem unaware of the situation!!”**

**“What situation?!** **You can't do whatever you want here.”** Hyunwoo screamed back as he deepened his frown.

**“Are you threatening me?”**

Hyunwoo scoffed at the repulse and mumbled. **“** **You are in our Kingdom area, Sir Woobin. That little bear is the perfect prey for hunters when they'll know about his existence.”**

Woobin froze to the statement and turned back to face the arrogant prince.

 **“What do you** **want?”**

 **“Answer** **my question.”**

**“** **Your question?”**

**“Yes I want to know** **how can this animal listen to you when you asked him to release his grip earlier?”**

 **“You can't-”** The taller shook his head and looked away.

**“You have the choice to answer or not but I won't guarantee his safety after that.”**

**“…”** The tall man stared at him sharply. **“You will regret it later.”**

**“R** **egret it or not I need an explanation.”**

 

Woobin closed his eyes for a minute. That was bad. He could have been more discreet in the first place but now, he couldn't escape the prince.

**“** **Just promise me to keep it a secret.”**

**“** **You don’t have worry about that.”**

After a long pause, he opened his eyes again.

 **“A-actually, th** **at bear doesn’t like humans. Especially strangers. He always turns aggressive when someone approaches him carelessly.”** The adviser picked another bag from his own horse and looked for something inside. **“** **It started when a friend of mine couldn’t raise him properly when he was born. He thought it could be risky for him to keep the animal, locked up in the village. So he implored me to take him away so I agreed and promised to take care of him. He may seem all grown-up now but he is all by himself, without a family.”** He took out some fresh fishes.

As the prince listened to the story, his heart pinched and felt heavy. He watched the bear eating the fish. He looked innocent and dependant to the other human. The young man’s throat dried, feeling the struggles he might have endured these years of living by himself.

 **“I’m sorry. That’s…** **”**

**“Sad? Pitiful?”**

**“Yeah, I’m feeling sorry for him.”**

Woobin put his bag back on his own horse and made a sign to the bear to leave first. **“Well I have said enough. You’ve got your answer so** **if something bad happen to him I’ll take you as responsible.”**

Hyunwoo was uncertain if he could provide any help, but he wanted to ask. **“Let me visit him.”**  

The older man stopped and there was a short silence.

**“N** **o.”**

**“Eh?”** Hyunwoo blinked as he looked at the taller one. **“I** **’ll treat him well I promise.”**

 **“I said NO.”** The adviser raised his voice and Hyunwoo froze. **“Prince Hyunwoo, he is not a toy you can play with. I can't allow that because he is not your property. I’m not afraid to** **go to jail but if he is involved in any harmful situation, I won't be indulgent with you. Trust me I am capable of everything.”**

Hyunwoo tightened his fist and lowered his head. There was no need to argue against the representative from the other Kingdom. He had to give up. And as the other said, he has no right on him since he couldn't guarantee his safety.

 

The prince climbed on his black horse. He threw a last glance at the older man who disappeared behind him before heading back to the Palace. _His chest ached._

 

 

 

 

_________x_________

 

 

 

 

The following morning, Kihyun hummed as he pulled out a hot tray full of hot cakes from the oven. The man placed them on a large plate and watched the twins sitting at the table.

 **“Aww…look at my two little monsters eating apple pies. You guys look like sweet angels when you are quiet.”** He exclaimed as a smile formed on his lips. **“Is it good?”**

 **“Yeeesss we liiiiiiike it.”** Taegyun yelled happily with hands in the air.

 **“But Ki, I wanted to eat banana pie today.”** Taeyang, the other brother, complained.

 **“You can choose the flavor next time, baby.”** Kihyun replied as he wiped his hands with a towel. The man has been a Chef for years now and his dishes were well-appreciated by the Royal Family.

 **“I don’t like banana. It's not yummy.”** Taegyun disagreed as he shook his head.

 **“Okay stop now.”** Kihyun warned as he raised a big spatula to point at them. **“Don’t start a fight in the kitchen.”**

 **“Sorry Ki…”** Taegyun gulped and immediately cleared his throat. Kihyun felt guilty at the pouty face and walked towards him.

 **“Honey, you need to stop being selfish, okay? We will cook what your brother wants next time.”** He explained as he pinched the little boy’s cheeks with a scary laugh. **“Now go to your room.”**

 **“Okay.”** The little boy responded as he grabbed his brother’s hand.

 **“And. No. Sulk.”** The Chef warned and the twins quickly ran out of the kitchen. He was fed up with the twins ruining his mood every single morning.

 

 

Hyunwoo was walking quietly through the hallway, when his brothers harshly bumped into his pelvis.

 **“Don't run in the hallway!!”** He groaned as he massaged his hip.

 **“Sorry hyungg!~”** Taeyang yelled while running playfully with the other.

 **“Aisshhh.”** Hyunwoo cursed as he continued his way. He has been thinking of the event of last night and couldn't sleep at all.

Besides, he had made sure to ask Jooheon to tell his parents that he had a headache so they would let him rest in his room.

 

 **“ _Hello_.”** He greeted Kihyun as he stepped in the kitchen.

 **“Hi.”** Kihyun replied and he inspected the taller man. An eyebrow raised before looking behind the prince as if he was looking for something.

 **“What?”** Hyunwoo asked.

**“Where’s the Princess?”**

**“Don't know.”** Hyunwoo replied nonchalantly, totally uninterested by the question before sitting lazily on the chair.

 **“You whattt?!”** A boy yelled to interrupt them. The owner of the voice arrived from the back door and Kihyun rolled his eyes at the loud noise. **“So you didn’t sleep together?”**

**“Changkyun, my dear friend. Do you remember I’m still against this wedding, right? If you are interested, you can marry her in my behalf.”**

Changkyun shook his head and crossed his arms. **“Nope. And I'm just a babysitter. I only marry simple humans.”**

 **“Yeah, I want to marry someone I truly love.”** He suddenly got up and ruffled his hair.

 **“Hyunwoo, your breakfast! Where are you going?”** Kihyun asked as he looked worryingly at the prince.

**“Shower. I have dust all over my body.”**

 

 

 

_________x_________

 

 

 

 

 **“Are you okay, darling?”** The Queen asked as she knocked at her son's door.

 **“Mother, what are you talking—”** _Shit_ , he almost forgot that he faked a headache to his parents. **“Oh yeahh I'm a bit fine now.”**

**“How about having a tea time with the Princess at the terrace in two hours?”**

**“HELL NOOO.”** Hyunwoo yelled from the bathroom. **“Mother, can't I have a rest day without mentioning her every minute? Just give me a break.”**

**“Watch out your mouth, will you. We will talk about this with your Father later. And don't forget she will live here starting from today.”**

 

Hyunwoo took a towel and sighed in despair. He got out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from the bath.

The boy let his body fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  _It's not like I have a choice._

He stayed like this for a while. His frown softened at the thought of the beautiful pair of eyes he had seen last night. Then someone suddenly knocked on the door.

 

 **“Your meal, Sir.”** Jooheon informed before the prince let him in.

A maid accompanied the Duke with cakes and a cup of juice in a tray.

**“Kihyun insisted that you eat something.”**

**“Just leave it there.”** Hyunwoo pointed the table in front of them and she stepped forward.

 **“Hey Jooheon, do we still have fish in the kitchen?”** He suddenly asked.

**“No, we don’t. Do you want me to get you from the Royal fisherman?”**

**“Ah no. Maybe next time.”** He pouted.

A crash suddenly resounded in the spot when something fell and the Duke looked at the source. The bowl of soup splattered on the ground.

 **“I- I'm sorry your Highness!! Please forgive me—”** The woman implored as she kneeled down.

**“No problem.”**

**“I’m…Eh?”** Her eyes widened in shock while some tears dripped along her cheeks.

 **“I’m not that hungry anyway.”**  The prince stared at the ceiling, arms behind his neck.

 **“T-Thank you…”** She looked at him confusedly and then bowed. **“I'll clean it now.”**

 

 _“He seems in a good mood today_.” Jooheon thought as he scratched his head. It was weird because the young prince was usually short tempered. _"Maybe that ball with the Princess was a success?”_

 

Hyunwoo smiled under his pillow and giggled in his bed. He raised his face and rest it on his elbows. It was the first time he had ever felt that way. Just like an unspeakable joy that fluttered in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

________x________

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo walked along the path of their garden and fastened his steps. Questions have been flooding his mind the whole morning and that made him insane. He wanted answers as soon as possible.

 

He entered in a house somewhere in the palace and as soon as he came in, a smell of medicinal herb invaded his nostrils.

 **“Dongho?”** He called out in the quiet room while pinching his nose.

The place was a bit dark but spacious. There were many bottles disposed in the shelters and a line of old book. He headed towards the main room when a book suddenly fell from the table and he jumped by surprise.

 **“Don't suddenly appear out of nowhere like that!!”** He yelled to the person behind him.

 **“Oww~ Morning my Prince.”** The man let out a surprise tone as he tried to get up from his closet. **“It's rare to see you here.”**

 **“Well..you need to clean up your place first.”** The prince mumbled. **“Looks like no one had lived here for a decade.”**

**“I can, but it depends on my mood. And sorry for earlier.”**

The room was always messy when he visited it because that man, Dongho, was their shaman.

**“So what brings your Highness here?”**

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and tried to keep a serious look.

**“It may sound like a weird question but, do you know how many eye color a bear has?”**

**“Oh. That’s indeed an interesting question.”** He responded, a bit sarcastic. **“Dark brown or black. Why?”**

**“How about grey or…aqua blue?”**

**“Aqua what-?”** Dongho raised his voice and burst into laughter. He giggled at the joke and got a stomach pain. After a while, he stopped and wiped some tears of the corner of his eyes. **“Oh my god My Prince, that doesn't exist.”**

Hyunwoo hissed, he didn’t like the way the other talked to him. The tone was sarcastic and the shaman seemed to make fun of him. However, he was ignorant because it actually existed in real.

**“How about exception?”**

**“Hmmm.”** Dongho seems to think for a while and looked back at him. **“Nope.”**

 **“Okay. Never mind.”** That was not good. Hyunwoo tried to pull out his own hair with stress.

Dongho calmed down and sat wisely. His face suddenly looked concerned.

**“Is there a problem?”**

**“Umm, do you know if there is a cavern in the forest?”**

**“A cavern?”** The shaman raised an eyebrow and paused. **“I’m not sure, but I think there is one somewhere in the mountain.”**

**“How can I get there?”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 13 kudos~~ <3 See you on the next chapter !


	3. A dangerous meeting

_Follow the river from the left path until you see the cavern buried in the mountain._

Hyunwoo grumbled, his forehead covered in sweat under the burning sunlight as he walked past the wide meadow. He started feeling exhausted.

The Prince looked around but nothing was worth to see except the blue sky above his head and the gazelles and rabbits hopping around the area.

Once the mountain came into vision, he decided to halt his horse and tied its leash to a tree. He wanted to avoid making loud steps, knowing that Woobin could be somewhere near the area so the Prince followed the edge of the river alone.

Such a rare and unique creature couldn’t be forgotten easily, especially with those mesmerizing eyes. The young man was certain the beast from last night didn’t go that far. He wanted to meet him again and his mind hasn’t been at peace after that.

While his thought was wandering in the air, his knee suddenly bumped into a rough branch and tripped on the grass. Hyunwoo quickly looked at his leg and it was bleeding.

**“Aish.”** He hissed and slowly got up from the fall. The man let out a frustrated sigh. This could have been the result of the long walk and his body couldn’t take it anymore. As he patted his pants and looked at the way he should take, he luckily noticed a particular entrance covered by leaves on the other side of the river.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo didn’t know a cave could be that cold and murky since he’d never been in one in his life. Plus, some poisonous snakes and bats lived inside that dreary place.

A chill breeze blew inside the quiet cavern and it made a wind sound inside. Hyunwoo continued his adventurous walk, but a weak sound suddenly resounded from afar. His heart started to beat fast and his curiosity led him to the noise. His steps naturally decreased once he entered in a narrow path. And the deeper he went, the nearer the grumble was.

At the end of the path, the young Prince landed in a spacious entrance and the cave became brighter by the sunlight.

Hyunwoo stepped inside and dropped his bag at a view. His lips naturally lifted into a slight smile.

**“Finally, I found you.”** He breathed out. He could even hear birds from a hole above the place. 

To his surprise, the bear wasn’t bothered by the foreign presence so he freely approached the animal. He kneeled down next to him and tended his arm to reach its fur. The blue-eyed bear stared at him without much emotion. His muzzle approached and sniffed Hyunwoo’s palm.

**“Do you remember me?”** Hyunwoo asked as he laughed awkwardly. But his smile quickly disappeared when the other turned its back and walked away. **“Sorry I didn't bring any meal with me.”** Hyunwoo excused.  

The bear stopped in front of a stream and sat as he looked around him. It was a spot that was brightened by the sunlight and made peaceful sound of water.

To be honest, Hyunwoo was scared to meet Kim Woobin around, but the interaction was enough to blow his fear away. Moreover, the animal seemed to be more relaxed than he’d thought. Do all bear act that way? Maybe that was why this one was special.

The Prince set on a comfortable spot near the bear when he caught in sight something on its neck.

**“A necklace?”** He looked at the silver jewel and tried to pull it out but the animal groaned in discomfort. **“Just a minute please.”** He reassured and the beast stayed still, giving him the chance to picture the draw in mind.

His eyes widened when he saw letters. He didn’t expect to find a draw and something written on it.

_Wonho._

 

The animal moved from his grip and sat lazily on the water.

**“Well you look like a big and fluffy ball sitting on your butt like that.”** Hyunwoo claimed with his natural frown. He moved ahead to reach out the stream as well, but the bear stood up and something poured on the water.

**“Oh. You wanted to pee.”** Hyunwoostopped and remained agape. The animal looked at him with easiness. The blue stare still had a cold effect on him.

He then looked at Hyunwoo and walked straight towards him. Hyunwoo didn’t move. His heart was fighting against exploding in excitement or squashing in fear.

He closed his eyes and let the animal approach him. After a few seconds, he felt a wet tongue licking his injured leg. An electric shock gave off and forced Hyunwoo to step back. The sharp tension crossed between his leg and the tongue.

**“I-I think it’s better if you don’t touch.”** The Prince tended his arms to block him. As far as he knew, wild animals weren’t that friendly to make such kind gesture. However, despite all of that, that second meeting made him happy. 

 

 

 

 

__________x__________

 

 

 

 

**“Can you recognize that sign, Dongho?”** Hyunwoo showed the draw he made with the bear’s pendant and the other man stared at it.

The sound of the wood burning in the chimney echoed through the main room of the shaman. The older man stayed quiet for a minute and contemplated the sign with care. Hyunwoo waited for a new revelation. With a small information, he was certain he had a chance to find out the previous owner of the beast. At least, he wished to know what the bond between Woobin and him was. That could help him to complete the story the adviser hadn’t mentioned before.

**“Prince Hyunwoo, where did you find it?”** The old man called him out as he raised his face, with an unusual serious expression.

**“Somewhere in the village…"** He lied. **"Why?”**

**“I don’t know how it ended there but it's the symbol of the furthest Kingdom of the King, Shin Chanwoo.”** The shaman tended an old manuscript and the boy frowned when he saw the flag similarities. It wasn’t a surprise since Woobin came from that Kingdom too.

**“Ohh..”**

**“And do you know it’s forbidden to have that Kingdom’s flag?”** Dongho asked. Hyunwoo seemed concerned as well.

**“Why?”**

**“I don’t really know the reason, however, there’s also a code sign on it. It means...”**

_My son, my love._

 

 

 

 

___________x___________

 

 

 

 

It has been three weeks since Hyunwoo started to visit his furry friend daily. The Prince took care of him after he had made sure Woobin was not around anymore. The fact that surprised him the most was the animal's behavior, he grew closer to him so fast. Hyunwoo didn’t know if he was developing a bond with the bear or not, but everywhere he went, the latter didn’t stop following him like a baby with his mother.

On that shiny day, Hyunwoo took a rest against a tree while _Wonho_ , he thought was the bear’s name, played in the water and tried to catch fish in the river.

The young man was lounging peacefully on the grass when a sound of falling tree woke him up from his nap. The crash was so loud that Wonho raised his head to the source of the problem and left the river. Without thinking, he started running after the trouble.

 

**“W-WONHO!!”** Hyunwoo yelled as he quickly followed him from behind.

 

He sensed a danger coming to them and that scared him.

 

Hyunwoo stopped from his run, all sweating, when he realized some farmers were cutting trees not far from from his spot. _What is happening there?_ He looked around and noticed Wonho's eyes were different from before. It was filled with anger.

The young Prince rushed immediately to him before someone could see them.

**“Don’t show up** **, okay? I will protect the forest so please listen to me.”** His voice shacked.

He then walked towards the group of men and their eyes widened when they noticed the Prince was standing in front of them.

**“All of you.”** He yelled, **“As the Prince Hyunwoo, I want you to leave this place immediately.”**

The men look at each other with worry before one of them stepped forward.

**“This forest belongs to everyone, Majesty** **.”**

**“** **If it belongs to everyone as you said, why are you cutting them?”**

**“Despite the respect we own you, we need woods to live.”** The man responded to defend their act. **“We can only go if you promise to pay pensions for our families.”**

**“I-I can't promise you that. I’m not the King yet.”**

**“So I’m sorry, I won’t leave.”**

**“F-fine fine. I promise but please leave.”**

With the Prince’s words, the old farmer nodded and asked his friends to go back to the village. They picked up their axes but a man suddenly opposed.

**“He’s lying! He’ll never give money to us."** He bawled.

_That was bad._

Behind the bushes, Wonho seemed very agitated by the yell and unfolded his claws. He growled loudly to frighten the peasants and they ran away stealthily. However, the other one rushed behind the Prince and put a knife on his throat.

**“Everything is your father’s fault, your MAJESTY.”**

**“Let me go if you don’t want to perish in jail.”** Hyunwoo responded, trying to remain calm.

**“You’re the one who will die.”** The attacker tightened his knife and Hyunwoo feel the blade slowly ripping his skin.

Seeing the danger, Wonho came out of the leaves and growled again, earning the attention of the troublemaker. Hyunwoo took his chance and gave the man a punch on his face, ejecting him automatically to the ground.

The worried animal approached Hyunwoo to lick his hand but a huge knife pierced his abdomen and he growled in pain before the killer ran away.

**“WHAT-"** Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he saw the animal collapsed on the ground. His vision froze, unconscious about what just happened. Only the pain sound of the animal led him back to reality.

The blood slowly spread on the grass. Hyunwoo panicked at the sight of the red liquid.

**“Hey roll over.. Where are you hurt?!”** The Prince stuttered as he tried to push the animal from the side but Wonho didn’t budge, the bear slowly closed his eyes.

**“Open your eyes. I can’t carry you like this..”** Hyunwoo screamed. His heart tightened in his lungs. It felt like he was the one suffocating.

Why did Wonho have to chase them? Would that Kim Woobin blame him? Yes it was his fault. He couldn’t protect him and Woobin was right from the start. 

_You're so stupid for letting this happen_. _You should have handled this wiser._

 

It was the first time the Prince felt so weak. He couldn't think anymore and stared into space. The man felt empty and faded from his mind. He laid his head on the bear’s back and clenched his teeth. 

**“Wake up please…please."** Hyunwoo pressed his palms on the wound, leaving some tears fall on the inert body. He had to do something.

He quickly ripped his shirt and was going to stop the bleeding when suddenly a blinding light appeared on the wound, forcing him to blink his right eye. Still kneeling down, he fell on his butt because the intensity burned his eyes. Just right in front of his eyes, the furry body began to shine and it slowly transformed into a human form. And after a few seconds everything stopped.

Hyunwoo remained stiff as if he was dreaming. In no way, that could even be possible. In no way.

**“Wonho.”** He called out his name. The furry friend with whom he had spent pleasant days, the one to whom he had made a promise, was lying below him, naked and with a silver hair.

What should he do now? He was still stunned but he needed to take him quickly to the doctor.

Hyunwoo carried him in bridal style and got back to his horse, before heading to the Castle.

 

 

 

 

__________x__________

 

 

 

 

**“Hyunwoo, what happened to you?!”** Changkyun snorted, alarmed by the view of the blood on the Prince’s shirt.

**“Guys I need your help! Someone is injured.”** Hyunwoo exclaimed as he led them outside. The sun already set down.

**“Where is he?”** Kihyun asked while running with the other two.

**“Outside with my horse.”**

Arrived at the back gate, Wonho was no longer on the horse and was found lying on the ground, covered in blood. Kihyun’s eyes widened when he saw the color of the boy’s hair. It was uncommon to have such a color in their Kingdom, but he didn’t say anything.

**“Jooheon, please call the Doctor.”** The prince claimed and Jooheon nodded before he ran. **“And Changkyun, help me carry him.”** He ordered, after making sure no one has seen them.

Once they reached his room, Hyunwoo carefully laid the boy on his spacious bed. Jooheon arrived later with the Doctor.

**“What's the problem, Prince Hyunwoo?”**

**“He fell from a tree and has been bleeding for a while.”** The Prince explained, the doctor was also surprised to see a silver haired man.

**“Can I examine the wound?”**

**“Yes please.”** He nodded. **“But firstly, I'd like that everything in this room remains confidential.”**

**“How about the King and the Queen?”**

**“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to them personally.”**

 

After looking at the boy’s body, the doctor’s forehead wrinkled. He inspected and palpated each millimeter of his belly.

 

**“You said he fell from a tree?”** He asked once he finished the diagnosis. **“However according the depth of his wound, it looks like he has been stabbed.”**

**“To tell you the truth, someone injured him..”**

**“I see. It’s an important detail that you should have told me earlier, your Highness.”**

**"Yes.."**

Hyunwoo looked carefully at every slightest gesture of the Doctor. He couldn’t stay still and created footsteps in the quiet room.

**“How is he?”** Hyunwoo asked a few minutes later.

**“He will be fine. I will do a suture and put a bandage around his waist. But please wait on that chair, Prince Hyunwoo, you are distracting me.”**

**“Ah.. Sorry.”**

 

Hyunwoo was relieved Wonho was out of danger now. He left the Doctor and let his body fall on his couch.

 

**“What happened exactly? Did someone attack you?”** Jooheon asked Hyunwoo, worried about the dangerous situation.

**“…”** The Prince didn’t respond. He looked blankly at the ground with no expression.

**“I think you need a cup of warm tea.”** Kihyun suggested, looking at the watch on the wall to change the subject.

**“And how come that man has blonde hair-”** Jooheon continued.

**“Shut up, will you.”** Kihyun protested as he pulled his boyfriend’s arm to the exit. **“Follow me.”**

**“But-”**

**“Just leave him alone.”** The Chef exclaimed as he pushed Jooheon outside before he closed the door.

 

 

 

 

_________x__________

 

 

 

 

That night, Hyunwoo stayed beside him and kept an eye on the sleeping human. He didn’t notice that boy was so pale, and his blonde hair made his face brighter, just like a sunshine.

At two in the morning, Hyunwoo got up to head in the bathroom and wash his face when he suddenly heard a sharp cry from his bedroom. He quickly ran straight back to his room and came to his bed, revealing a Wonho covered with sweat and trembling.

The taller man sat on the edge of the bed with a handkerchief and he dipped it in the water bowl before wiping the burning forehead.

Once he finished, he leaned beside him, face to face, and stared at his features in the dark.

**“I'm here, Wonho. You're safe now.”** He whispered. The man slightly chuckled because there was a difference between the big-fluffy animal and that small man beside him. He didn’t know that Wonho was that petite and delicate.

After a while, his body began to feel heavy and he fell asleep as he couldn’t stay awake anymore.

 

 

 

 

The sun's rays crossed through the room and birds chirped in the window. Wonho’s eyelids moved slightly and he frowned, trying to get used to the light of day before fully opening his eyes.

Still woozy, he leaned on his elbow and was surprised to be in a strange place with a man sleeping next to him. He only remembered the forest, men who were trying to destroy the trees and then nothing. He tried to get up from the blanket but an awful abdominal pain overwhelmed him. He got out of bed and slipped one foot on the floor, but as soon as he touched the wood, he directly fell on the floor, waking up Hyunwoo in the process.

The Prince panicked when he found him on the ground and rushed to pick him up.

**“What are you doing?! Your wound is-”** The prince pointed out the fresh injury but his mouth suddenly shut.

The shorter boy opened his mouth and tried to speak but no words came out of his lips. He looked at Hyunwoo, his eyes widened and looked at his hands, his human hands.

**“Do you remember me?”** The Prince asked as he was afraid the boy wouldn’t recognize him.

Wonho opened his mouth to speak again, however, instead of a voice, only animal’s mumbles came out of his lips.

 

 


End file.
